The Search for Sensei!
by ScorpianBomb
Summary: Three girls from Yugakure set out to find their sensei. This is their story.


**Me: Okay, first posted story! Be honest when you review! Oh and If I owned Naruto things would be very different.**

---X--------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------X---

Kotone walked around the village, blood trailing down her arm and dripping off her fingertips. People looked at her in fear and disgust. The Jashinist smirked evilly at a couple whose gaze lingered too long.

"Do you want to be next?" she asked them. The couple paled and sprinted away from the blue haired 15 year-old.

"That's right you better run. Damn tourists." She said, mumbling the last part under her breath.

A few minutes later she walked into her house and locked the door. She sighed heavily as she put her single bladed scythe down. It had been two years since Yugakure became a tourist attraction and stopped needing shinobi. _'Not only that but also two years since Sensei left us.' _She thoughtas she sat down. Her sapphire speckled eyes suddenly filled with sandness. She untied her head band and set it on the table before beginning to play with her Jashinist necklace. She was the last Jashinist in the whole damn village and since shinobi were no longer apart of Yugakure culture she had to leave every once in awhile to do her rituals. She touched the metal of the headband and rage suddenly filled her. Was she the only Steam shinobi left with any pride? She never saw any of the villagers ever wear their headbands and whenever she'd come back from a ritual they'd stare at her as if she was a monster. Kotone took a deep breath, she needed to calm down. She noticed the blood on her arm had dried so she stood up and headed to the shower. Afterwards she got dressed and gathered all her weapons. Earlier today she had sent a note to her former teammates that said she needed to talk to them. _'I hope they come, I really don't wish do this on my own.'_

---X---------------------------------------------X-------------------------------------------------X---

Oreo was heading home with groceries in her arms. She wished she could be training because she missed the thrill of fighting and the excitement she felt whenever she knew she had improved. But, ever since the village became tourism only she was no longer allowed to train. When she walked into her house and put the bags down her mom yelled

"Oreoano, there's something on the table for you!"

"DON'T CALL ME OREOANO!" she yelled back.

She picked the note up and read it. It said: _**Every shinobi is a bird, go to the place where our team first learned to fly-Kotone P.S. If you have**_** any **_**pride as a kunoichi wear your headband **__**.**_ _'Where we first learned to fly? Does she mean the training grounds with the abandoned hot spring?' _she asked herself. _'And what does she mean by if I have any pride as a kunoichi?'_ She put the note down and began to put her groceries away. But the more she put away the more she thought about Kotone's note. She was right about one thing, all shinobis were birds. They needed freedom and right now she was in a cage. _'But how do I regain my freedom, huh Kotone? Answer that!' _she exclaimed mentally. She froze. Maybe that's way she sent this note! She has an idea on how to regain their freedom! A smile burst onto her face. _'Even if she doesn't it'll be great to see the team again. Who knows, maybe we'll spar for old time sake._' Suddenly a great sadness came over her when she realized one member of their team wouldn't be joining them. _'Man, I didn't know I'd miss Sensei this much. Well at least I'll get to see the girls.' _At that reminder of being able to see her friends the multi hair colored girl jumped for joy and ran to her bedroom to grab her headband and within seconds she was out the door and on her way to the training grounds.

---X-----------------------------------------------X------------------------------------------------X---

Amaya was sitting under a tree in what used to be known as training ground 13. She had received a note from one of her old teammates saying to meet here. She could barely contain her excitement. Her team had not kept in contact these past two years because apparently their new duties were more important then their relationship._ 'Oh well, can't cry over spilt milk I guess. But its strange Kotone sent the note, I would expect this from Oreo or even myself but not from Kotone.'_ She thought putting her head on her knees. The female Jashinist was always either serious or murderous so Amaya thought she could careless about her teammates. Well, that is, except for their sensei._ 'She was always agreeing with Sensei and if Oreo or I disagreed she'd threaten to sacrifice us.' _Amaya chuckled at the memories. A pang of sadness stabbed at her heart when she remembered the day Sensei left. _'Our team was so close, it won't be the same without him.'_ The sound of footsteps brought her out of her memories. She looked up to see Oreo.

"Amaya?! Hi!" the blue eyed girl yelled.

"Oreo! Hey!" Amaya exclaimed getting up and hugging the girl.

"It's been so long! Why haven't I seen you around the village?" Oreo asked, hugging her back.

"Maybe that's because there are so many tourists crowding the damn place." A familiar voice said from above them. The girls looked up to see Kotone jump down from one of the tree's upper branches.

"KOTONE!" the two yelled, hugging their partner tightly.

"Guys…can't…breathe!" she told them. They let go and muttered apologies.

Oreo smiled and said "Finally after two years, Yugakure's best shinobi are together again! God, I miss doing missions."

Amaya nodded. "I agree, I miss being able to leave the village and see the world. What about you Kotone?"

"I miss the fights, and being able to make strong opponents grovel and beg for mercy." She answered. Oreo and Amaya laughed.

"What's so funny?" the silver eyed girl asked.

"You are acting just like Sensei used too during a battle." They explained. Kotone smiled slightly as the laughter died down and silence enveloped the girls.

"You know I half expect him to pop up somewhere and start yelling about Jashin." Amaya told them.

"Yeah, either that or throw a random body part at our heads." Oreo commented.

"Remember when we first met him and he was covered in blood while carrying the head of his last sacrifice. That just freaked me out." Amaya continued.

"Yeah, I knew that we were in for it ever since then." Oreo said.

"Sorry about breaking up this trip down memory fucking lane but I called you two for a reason." Kotone told them. The two other girls became silent and looked at her, their eyes full of question.

"I am sick of being in this village where my shinobi skills are wasted. Sensei said when we were older we could find him and be a team again. Well what better time then now? And who knows, maybe we will find our destiny out there." She continued.

"WHAT!? ARE YOU CRAZY?" The girls yelled together.

"We can't leave the village! They need us here!" Amaya exclaimed.

"And what about our families?" Oreo asked.

"What do they need _kunoichi_ here for? They dropped us like hot coals, remember? And Oreo! Your mom never liked the fact that you became a shinobi. Staying here would be like saying 'You were right! I was a retard for ever thinking being a shinobi was worth something.' Jashin, what the fuck happened to you guys? Where are the girls who would correct sensei at the risk of losing their heads? You guys have become pathetic!" She said glaring at them.

After a few moments of silence Oreo spoke up.

"You're right, Kotone. I am tired of wasting my skills and feeling like a caged bird. I'm in." she said smiling.

The Jashinist turned to Amaya. "Well?" she asked coldly.

"I still think you're crazy but I'm in also." She told them.

"Then meet me here tonight. It's easier to slip away at night." Kotone said.

"Okay! Can we spar please? I really want to fight someone." Oreo said.

Amaya laughed and Kotone chuckled as they both nodded their consent. The rest of that afternoon was spent creating a new landscape with their fists

---X--------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------X---

It had been an hour since the sun had sunk below the horizon. Three figures left their houses and headed towards the village outskirts. After several moments the figures came together.

"Are you two ready?" Kotone asked quietly.

"Yes." They said.

"Well then we should get going." Kotone told them.

"Right!" Oreo yelled. Kotone glared at her for being noisy while Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Let the search for Hidan-sensei begin." Amaya whispered.

"Hai, let's find us a Jashinist." Oreo agreed.

"We're coming for you sensei." Kotone whispered to the moon.

---X--------------------------------------------------X---------------------------------------------X---

**Me: That's ch 1! Oreo belongs to TurnMyBlackRosesRed and Amaya belongs to Jojii-chan! Plz review!**


End file.
